Fullmetal X
by Day Dreamerz Rule
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover to Xmen! A fan of XMen? Then this should be an interesting read for you! Ed, Al, Roy, Riza, Havoc, Hughes, and for some weird reason Scar are accidentally teleported into the Xmen Evolution Dimension! Please R&R! Rated f
1. Prologue

**Fullmetal X**

**Author's Note: If you aren't much of an Xmen fan, this is NOT for you. This is a crossover from Xmen Evolution and FMA. Xmen Evolution hasn't aired in over two years, I think. If you've never heard of it, that's probably why. BUT the only reason I want it there is because the Xmen are all teenagers! So if you've ever seen Xmen, you've got a good start! **

**Why: I realized that I really love crossovers! I wanted to do a Harry Potter one, but I haven't thought of one yet! **

**Also: Please R&R! I have no idea if I really want to finish this one. Especially since I have no clue how many Xmen fans are also FMA fans too!**

**(If you've read my other Fanfic, Kaya, the Fire Arrow Alchemist, this is a completely different style that that!) ((Oh yeah, and read that too ))**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Xmen World

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA FMA world

Straight forward, yes?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the Xmen recruits were in the danger room working on there teamwork abilities. It wasn't too bad so far, but Nightcrawler had a cold, and was moving a bit on the slow side…

"Get moving fur ball," bellowed Logan from above watching the proceedings,

"I'm trying my best, ya! My teleporting is off with this cold!" Nightcrawler yelled as he ran to the end zone. He then teleported to a ledge to protect Rogue from a ball being hurled at her at a fast rate. Although he had meant to go to the ledge on the right, he wasn't too concerned, as long as he didn't end up between walls, he would just be fine. It was quite odd though, he was feeling funny when he teleported, like it was different than usual. When he got done with the course, he was going upstairs to his room to sleep it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

"WHAT?" Ed bellowed at Roy's desk, "THERE IS NO WAY I AM DOING THAT FOR YOU! NEVER!" He stood there with his teeth magically transformed into daggers in ticked off rage and fury.

"Come on Ed, I can't do it! You know I can't!" Roy then grinned,

"Do you still want to be a state alchemist?" Ed looked defeated; he then went out the door to do the deed for Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. Why him? Just because the Colonel didn't have the gull to do it himself, he was making him do it!

He saw the Colonel out of the corner of his eye following from afar. He's having me do it, yet is going to watch the outcome. He walked into Hawkeye's office with embarrassment. Hawkeye saluted to Ed,

"Do you need something from me, Fullmetal?" Ed stood there feeling like a fool,

"Well.. The Colonel…" he stood there staring down at his shoes,

"Yes Fullmetal?" He was going to ask the question when-

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightcrawler was ten feet from the finish line when a danger room robot blocked the way. He figured he would do a final attack to go to bed, he started to teleport as fast as he could and fight the robot every time he teleported to confuse it and to defeat it quickly…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

"WHAT THE HELL?" In a poof of black smoke, Hawkeye was gone! He looked behind him and saw the Colonel poof too. All of a sudden he saw a chimera like thing in front of him and then saw black smoke and arrived in a room of robots and people in weird outfits!

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were people in weird outfits staring at him. He looked around astonished at where he was… All of a sudden Alphonse poofed in front of him, along with Armstrong, Havoc, Hughes, and for some weird reason Scar. Behind him was Riza with guns loaded and out, and Mustang with his gloves on.

"Run!" Roy had yelled as they went what looked like the nearest exit. The door wouldn't open; it had no handle!

"I'M SICK OF THIS! TIME TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Ed clapped his hands and made a doorway out of the Danger room. They stopped dead in their tracks as they gawked at the room. It reminded Ed of a hospital. There were many doors to choose from. All of a sudden, they couldn't move a muscle. It was like they were frozen in time…

**Author's Note: I KNOW that this is a horrible beginning chapter! However, I have no idea how else I could have incorporated it! (Although I am happy to change it) I know it's short, but I figured it was a good stopping point, so don't attack me! (Hears knives being sharpened in the background) I promise to add another chapter quickly to level this out well. Please R&R with which Xmen characters you would like to be in the story plot! (I can only do the ones that I know well, so that means that Emma Frost and Mirage are out; but I can attempt to do some of the new recruits from the series!)**


	2. Chapter 1: WHAT HAPPENED!

**Fullmetal X**

**Author's Note: Please send me some ideas in the reviews or in the way of emails! I want to use the characters of Xmen that people want to be used! **

**Also: Please R&R! I have no idea if I really want to finish this one. Especially since I have no clue how many Xmen fans are also FMA fans too!**

**(If you've read my other Fanfic, Kaya, the Fire Arrow Alchemist, this is a completely different style that that!) ((Oh yeah, and read that too ))**

**Chapter 1: WHAT HAPPENED!**

Jean Grey had frozen the strange people that had just appeared when Kurt had been trying to attack the robot. First an attractive man with black hair had popped out of the middle of nowhere and had a foreign military uniform on. Next a girl in the same uniform had appeared, and had pulled out her guns in a split second. What looked like a little girl in a red cloak had been poofed next; then a guy in huge armor! The next one was about the same build, but with the look of Mr. Clean, with the exception of the mustache and the little swirl of hair! (he also had the uniform on), the next guy that popped up was a man in the uniform was in the middle of a cigarette, and looked dazed. Then ANOTHER man popped up with the uniform on with glasses and dark brown hair. The last one was the most disturbing of all. It was a man with white hair still in his prime that had a yellow jacket on and was wearing shades. He had the air of Magneto about him.

After they had the shock worn off of them, they attempted to get out of the danger room. They seemed dumbfounded by the door and then Jean realized that the little girl was really a teenage boy. He was a mutant too! Jean had thought. He had clapped his hands and had created a doorway to get out of the danger room. Jean had used her telekinesis to make sure they wouldn't get away.

Logan had torn down to the danger room and had blocked them off after Jean had frozen them. Professor Xavier had wheeled down in a hurry to figure out what had just happened. Kurt sneezed again and by accident started to do a final quick attack again. All of a sudden he had also brought a teenage girl covered in grease with a wrench in hand and a really pretty looking lady had been transferred here and then a very interesting girl had appeared with spiky long hair that was in a headband; she looked like a mutant.

Professor Xavier had in a minute sorted through the bare essentials of the characters that had popped in unexpectedly. The man with white hair was a good man, but had been twisted and is now evil. The next one he had concern about setting free was the armored man. He was strong enough to block him from his mind. The pretty lady was surprisingly simplistic yet very complex. She was neither a mutant nor a human. She was basically built to kill. The other girl that had just arrived was also like the pretty one, but was actually a guy! The rest were good, alarmed, but nice people in general. He told Jean to release the ones in military uniform and the boy and girl.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Edward had bellowed. He tried to grab Al, but he wouldn't budge. It was like someone had glued him to the spot.

"I'm wondering the same thing, bub! How the hell did you get here?" Logan had snarled, still blocking the exits.

"Hawkeye had disappeared, and then all of a sudden I saw some sort of chimera, and then I ended up here!" Ed had had cried still trying to dislodge Al from the spot. Xavier then wheeled to him,

"There must be a reason for this happening, but we won't hurt you," Riza had lowered her guns, and everyone else had relaxed.

"Where are we? I've never seen such a place. How close are we to Central?"

"AGHHH! LUST, ENVY, AND SCAR RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ed had spotted the other three left planted on the ground.

"Yes, we must detain them; I can sense evil about them…" Xavier was thinking of what to do with them,

"KILL THEM, THAT'S WHAT! THEY ARE KILLERS, EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEM! THAT MAN KILLED NINA! HE BLASTED HER INSIDE OUT, INCLUDING HER DOG!" Ed had cried in a frenzied site.

"Brother! Please, don't worry, he'll get what he deserves later… Why can't I move?" Xavier was taken back by the voice inside the armor. He didn't show it though.

"What are you talking about, squirt? There's no way you've experienced battle at your age!" Logan had said the magic words to set Ed off into a frenzy,

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE SQUASHED LIKE AN ANT?" He had transformed his hand into the blade to attack Logan. Logan was too quick and had popped his claws out and had parried the blow. (AN: I really need to stop reading Eragon, lol) He started to attack with everything he had; Logan did a good job fending himself though. Roy had become annoyed with him at going off like that and had snapped his fingers. The fire connected with Ed and he cursed very loudly,

"Enough Fullmetal, we need answers, not enemies… Let the grownups sort this out!" Ed stood burnt and very annoyed but stayed silent with that comment.

"Right… I have to admit, not bad for a kid," Logan huffed and detracted his claws.

"That's a compliment coming from Logan!" Iceman had yelled, "The name's Ice man!" He shook Ed's hand and started to leave, "This is weird, so I am going to spread to the rest of the mansion. See ya later!" The rest of the Xmen decided to leave on that note, leaving Jean Grey still demobilizing Scar, Lust, and Envy (0.0 4 Letters each!), Logan, and Professor Xavier.

"I am sorry for your misfortune of being teleported here, Nightcrawler has been off on his teleporting lately. He must have teleported you here by accident, from somewhere… else… Let me properly introduce myself, I'm Professor Charles Xavier, owner of this place. This here is Logan, and that's Jean Grey. Until we get you back to where you live, you should stay here. No doubt you would attract attention."

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. This is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Major Alex Armstrong, the Strongarm Alchemist, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, and the shrimp is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. (Ed glowered in the background) We thank you for your hospitality, Professor Xavier," he bowed, and continued on, "However, this is Alphonse Elric, Ed's little brother; he is _much_ better tempered than Edward, so could you please release him?"

Xavier consented and let Alphonse go. He had Logan supervise the relocation of the other 3 to be put in immobilizing solution and stay there. As Logan supervised that, Xavier gave them the tour of the mansion. When they were done, Ed groaned,

"What's there to eat?"

**Author's Note: I'll leave it there, so you can use your I M A G I N A T I O N! **

**Please R&R! I still want to know what your favorite character of Xmen!**


	3. Chapter 2: Food vs Fullmetal

**Fullmetal X**

**Author's Note: Please send me some ideas in the reviews or in the way of emails! I want to use the characters of Xmen that people want to be used! **

**Also: Please R&R! (If you've read my other Fanfic, Kaya, the Fire Arrow Alchemist, this is a completely different style that that!) ((Oh yeah, and read that too))**

**Chapter 2: Food vs. Fullmetal**

"What's there to eat?" Ed had repeated, now rubbing his stomach which was making strange noises. Xavier smiled,

"Well, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, so you may want to go and get washed up…" with that Ed had run to the nearest bathroom to wash his hands. When he was done he had run into the dining room hoping the appetizers would be there when he sat down, "Anyhow, for the rest of you, I am guessing you want to get out of your outfits, so just start asking for some outfits; many of us have too many outfits, and are happy to lend some for you to wear. Just don't forget that you should be down here for dinner when it starts."

Winry and Riza headed over to the girl's dorm, and Havoc, Hughes, Armstrong, and Mustang had headed to the boy's dormitories with Al tagging along interested in meeting new people. He was already surprised that no one really gave him a second glance during the tours. Usually people would start freaking out if he stepped into a building.

Winry and Riza found outfits quite quickly. Winry had borrowed a tank top with a purple cover up and some black pants from Rogue, and Riza had borrowed a yellow three quarter length shirt and some blue jeans from Jean. They thanked them and then started off to go and see what the boys were up to.

At first the boys had thought that they were doing a good job of getting outfits when Hughes had scored a purple shirt with a pink sash to go with it when a group of boy had started to laugh at him. (Apparently it wasn't an in thing here, they thought) Scott was happy to point them in the right direction, and donate a few outfits to the team.

Mustang had been given his blue sweatshirt and khakis, and Hughes was given a red shirt and black pants. Iceman had given Havoc a t-shirt and khakis to wear. The last person to find an outfit was going to be Armstrong, considering that he was also the biggest.

The girls had finally caught up with them, understanding that they needed to help. They had come close to getting him some clothes from a nice guy named Piotr, but only the pants would fit, he shredded the top when he had tried taking it off to show off his muscles. After it had ripped, they had to endure five minutes of bright light and pink sparkles. Finally they had met Logan who had rummaged up an item from someone with a nickname of "Beast" that fit perfectly. He said there wasn't anybody at the mansion that was seven feet tall, so Alphonse was out of luck. Alphonse was very happy for the excuse.

When they had gotten down to dinner, there was many people already there, all of them grinning at the new acquaintances who had sat down. They all looked at each other apparently confused about why they were all there. They understood that this was a school, but it was a strange one indeed.

Ed had been waiting for dinner the whole time and about died when he saw how much food there was. While the rest of the group all agreed that it was better than the military's muck, they were still very suspicious of these strange things called onion blossoms and other very greasy items; although Ed had eaten everything in a three foot radius.

Everyone from the mansion stared at the strange boy. Surely someone so small couldn't eat that much… Secretly Bobby and Havoc had made a bet on how much he could eat at one sitting. Havoc was going to win it obviously, since he had heard that Ed had eaten a whole police workforce's rice in Aquroya (spell check) in only one sitting.

Even Logan looked with surprise in his face; no one else ever ate that much, even when he hadn't eaten in days! Everybody started to eat again -with the exception of Bobby and Jean- and was enjoying the meal until a force that they couldn't have prevented had taken place.

Logan and Ed were both eyeing the last plate on the table, a tin with the last piece of apple pie. Ed had started towards it but Logan had exposed his claws and pulled the tin in slowly towards his plate. Ed glared and then watched as he put it on his plate. Logan smiled and started to lift his fork, thinking it was good someone taught the shrimp some lessons about respecting his elders.

Ed knew there was no way to argue that it was his piece of pie, but consented to making sure that Logan wouldn't get to eat that piece of pie. He clapped his hands and said,

"Well, I think I fancy a stroll… Good for exercise you know," Mustang had watched the proceedings quietly until he had clapped his hands, knowing what trouble that Ed was asking for. Logan was not someone to be messed with,

"Don't you dare think about it Fullmetal!"

"What?" he had asked casually, "Oh… do you mean this?" He put his hands down on the table and Logan's piece of pie had erupted into his face. A couple of the surrounding kids had been blasted with chunks of hot apple pie, with the exception of Kitty, but Logan had gotten the worst of if right in the face. Everyone watched with apprehensive faces of Logan's usual fury,

"Fullmetal, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about respect. Let me remind you why I am your commanding officer outside right now," Logan looked like he could kill, but Logan knew that Roy was going to set him straight, considering he had the look of authority. Edward looked he had just been offered a treat and he stepped outside.

Curious Xmen decided to see what was going to go down. They knew that these weren't ordinary people, but they weren't mutants. What's the worse they could do, wrestle each other? Mustang got up and walked over to Xavier,

"I'm sorry for the damages that will be made to your lawn shortly. I promise to try and correct it after I'm finished. Fullmetal thinks that the bigger, the better, in the way of destruction." Xavier smiled,

"Don't worry; we've seen plenty of destruction in our day in the mansion, but thank you for your offer on cleaning it up later." Roy walked outside to where Ed was sitting under a tree waiting for Roy to show up. Roy put his gloves on and was going to say go when Al ran out of the mansion,

"Brother! Don't do it! He's going to kick your butt like last time!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I totally would have beaten him if the Fuhrer hadn't called me off at the last minute!" Roy didn't like being reminded of that incident. His face was straight and stern. Roy pulled his sweatshirt off revealing a yellow t-shirt under it. When Edward pulled his red cloak off, a couple of the Xmen were surprised to see a metal arm. They stood ready to go and Riza stood in between them and put her arm up,

"On your mark… Get Set… GO!" she ran as fast as she could away from them. Roy was patient enough to let Riza on her way before he started. Edward wasn't as patient and had started sending spikes at Roy. Roy had dodged them quite easily, and seeing the coast was clear, started to snap his fingers to send barrages of fire at Ed. Ed had created a barrier from the ground and started to run towards the nearest tree. He created a wooden catapult with a giant dirt ball being ready to be hurled. He launched it and it had apparently hit Roy.

Roy had at the last minute cracked it into confetti in midair with the heat he had generated. He used this opportunity to set the catapult on fire and then sent more fire at Ed. Ed was surprised that Roy was doing as well as he was during the battle. They were both catching their breath and had stared at each other, when Roy smiled,

"All this because a piece of pie Fullmetal? Is it worth it? If it wasn't then, then it sure isn't now!" With that, he had sent a fireball at Ed and it nicked Ed's right arm when he didn't move out of the way fast enough. Ed gawked at Roy. To him that was way below the belt. How were they going to be able to sort this out when they were in a completely different… place? Especially since Winry was here! A giant sweat drop had formed at that last thought, and decided to tell her now and get it over with.

Roy had put his sweater back on and started to repair the damages when Armstrong had opted to help too. With his alchemy it went much faster, since his transmutation circles were earth based. A few curious Xmen had stayed out to watch the cleanup while barraging Roy with questions, which Roy was answering while being slightly annoyed,

"How do you do that!"

"You don't know about alchemy?"

"Are you mutants too!"

"Not that I know of…"

"That was awesome!"

"Er… thanks…"

"Do you have a younger brother?"

"What?" Roy was busy with cleaning up, and was confused about what they were saying. Alchemy was used here, right? Did they just call alchemists mutants? Because how had Logan made weapons like Ed if he wasn't… It was very confusing indeed. He was hoping before he went to bed that he could talk to Professor Xavier. He figured he would have the most answers…

**Author's note: it's still not too late for requests on your favorite xmen characters! Please send them to me in the way of reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3: Mutants, Alchemists, and Huma

**Fullmetal X**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Also: Please R&R! (If you've read my other Fanfic, Kaya, the Fire Arrow Alchemist, this is a completely different style that that)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to tell you that I don't own either FMA, or Xmen Evolution. If I did, I would be a millionaire and make Ed taller, Hughes alive, and Xmen Evolution would be still around… ahem, I hope cartoon network is listening**

**Chapter 3: Mutants, Alchemists, and Humans, OH MY!**

The gang went to dorms and slept pretty well for being sucked out of their own dimension. The girls got to go to sleep in the girl dorms, while the boys piled into their own room, since there were so many of them, and that Al would get some privacy. Since they had been there, he was close to being exposed twice by curious kids wondering who was under the armor, and had tried opening him up. After that, he decided to keep to himself for awhile.

At about seven o' clock a school bell sounding thing rang from out of nowhere for the FMA crew. They had no idea it meant it was time for breakfast, so they slowly grumbled and paused at the sight of their foreign pajamas. They all grumbled something around the lines of Crap… I was hoping this was a nightmare… Well, they put on the strange outfits they had used yesterday and went downstairs.

The breakfast table was doubled up in laughter at the sight of the foreigners all grumpy and sleepy. Ed had plopped down in a chair and started to eat at a startling pace, all in a stupor like he was used to doing this all the time. Logan decided the ignoring approach would work well today… however… it was quite disturbing at the rate this little twerp was eating after what he ate yesterday. After the initial shock, he went back to eating, with only one eye on him.

When everyone was done eating, the kids were leaving to go to their classes. However, Xavier and the rest of the adults were still sitting there, including Jean and Scott. They motioned for the FMA crew to stay behind with them. Now that they were awake, Winry was now glaring at Ed with severe dislike. Ed decided to wait to tell her about his arm, but didn't tell her soon enough, because she knew that something was wrong with it. Actually she could tell you exactly what happened to it, but that takes too long to explain to non automail makers.

"I hope you all slept well last night, considering that you don't know where you are," Xavier stated. Roy knew this was just breaking the ice, but he wanted to get to the point quick,

"What are mutants? I thought that they were the same as alchemists, but apparently it isn't so, because there were little kids asking us last night what that meant and about a hundred thousand different questions,"

"Kitty, and Amara, could you please tell them what mutants are?" Xavier asked, two girls hesitantly came in blushing ferociously at being caught peeking in on the conversation,

"Well, mutants are beings whose DNA has been mutated and gives them special abilities," Kitty answered,

"What the hell is DNA? I've never heard of it before! Plus, what do you mean by special abilities?" Ed blurted.

"DNA stands for deoxy ribo nucleic acid, it means your genes, or traits," Amara replied, hoping to get a few points of extra credit in biology,

"We say special abilities because that's what they are, special. But most humans believe that we are monsters, because of the appearance of others. Take Nightcrawler for example, a light hearted teen who had been hated as a boy because of his demonic appearance. He is able to teleport from place to place, which is how you got here; we've deduced that much to your arrival," the FMA team weren't very convinced though, "thank you Kitty and Amara for your help, please promise me you won't peek in on us because of our guests again," They blushed and started to leave. Kitty went through the door, while Amara glared in jealousy and opened the door to leave. (if you can't tell, they were spying on Roy) "Now that they are gone, I want you to explain your alchemy to me. We've already seen it in action, and we also know about alchemy, but it's nothing like yours. So I am curious how it works."

"You mean you want to be an apprentice?" Edward asked curiously,

"No, please explain your alchemy to us. The last time alchemy was seriously used to my knowledge dates back to the medieval days, when people looked for ways of transforming cheap metals into gold and to create elixirs of immortality," Xavier explained,

"We use transmutation circles to transmute one thing to another through the law of equivalent exchange. If you don't follow the law, well, there's blood to pay; literally…" Ed went silent and grabbed his arm,

"Where we live, we are able to transmute things into gold, but it's illegal to do so. For years we've been trying to make a philosopher's stone, but to no avail have we been able to make it," Roy explained, "It's also forbidden to do human transmutation, except for the philosopher's stone, but there's a main ingredient to it that not many people are willing to give up, isn't that right boys?"

"WE ALREADY LEARNED OUR LESSON THE HARD WAY, DIDN'T WE COLONEL?"

"Chill out squirt, what's so bad about learning a lesson the hard way?"

"WHO DID YOU CALL A SHORTY THAT HAS TO BE LOOKED THROUGH A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO ACTUALLY BE SEEN!"

"I didn't say that, I'm a pure example of being short, and I really couldn't give a damn about it. But what's in a philosopher's stone to be so valuable?" Logan asked,

"Human lives have to be sacrificed to make it, and I almost made one…"

"Why would you be so hard pressed for something so evil?" Logan was quite alarmed,

"I did a wrong, and the only way to fix it would be using the philosopher's stone. Two of the three people that were brought with us are what you would call homunculi, they are dolls that are implanted with thoughts and ideas to work off of. They want the philosopher's stone to become alive…"

"What did you do wrong?" Logan was pushing his luck,

"Let's not pursue that, sir…" Riza knew what had happened, and Ed didn't need to be reminded about it. However, Ed looked so ticked off he didn't care what everyone else thought, and poor Al would have to reveal himself. He then started,

"He has a right to find out, we are his guests… Well, it started when our mom died, we tried to ignore the law of equivalent trade and tried to bring our mom back to life. It backfired and I lost a leg, while Al was gone…" Scott was about to contradict him because of the fact that Al was sitting right next to him and that he was walking on two legs, but Al decided to step in,

"So brother sacrificed his arm to put me in this armor," he opened his armor to show no one was in it. The adults looked shocked and Logan even went to look inside the armor just to make sure they weren't pulling his leg about this one,"

"It's empty all right… No wonder I couldn't smell you,"

"Right…" Havoc looked at Logan like a loser.

"You an alchemist too?" Logan took a big whiff off him to smell cigarettes and a desperate cologne,

"Hell no, I just work for the Colonel. By the way, you need to get me a raise Colonel for all of this," eyeing Logan in half worry and half dislike,

"Armstrong, Ed, and I are state alchemists, but Al can also do alchemy too, but doesn't get paid to do it," said Roy matter-of-factly, "Riza, Hughes, and Havoc work at the central HQ with me,"

"Don't get cocky, _sir, _I watch over you so you don't overdo yourself," Riza spat,

"Anyhow, we wanted to study the effects of Kurt's teleportation on you. Would it be ok if we put some tests on you to see that, and the possible side effects of alchemy? We'd like to see the side effects… see if it's a mutation or something around those lines,"

"It's a deal if you can get me some wrenches and supplies to work on Ed's goddamn arm that he banged up to fulfill his pathetic pride," Winry grumbled,

"Hey!" Ed shouted at Winry's unfair comment, "Well if she is, then I am!"

The rest had agreed to the testing and started towards the basement to where the testing was taking place…

**Author's Comment: Sorry for taking so long to post this! I was having some writer's block on this story and I have to take turns writing between this and my other Fanfic. I also want your guy's permission to add a _very_ weird twist to the ending of this story, which might be not too far from the future… But the team still has to prove their worth to the Xmen AND have to beat up the Acolytes/Brotherhood!**

**Comments are always wanted!**


	5. Chapter 4: Tests

**Fullmetal X**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Also: Please R&R! (If you've read my other Fanfic, Kaya, the Fire Arrow Alchemist, this is a completely different style that that)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to tell you that I don't own either FMA, or Xmen Evolution. If I did, I would be a millionaire and make Ed taller, Hughes alive, and Xmen Evolution would be still around… ahem, I hope cartoon network is listening**

**Chapter 4: Tests**

The whole FMA crew headed for the medical room and sat in sheer panic and a sense of humiliation… Each had their own thoughts about the procedure:

Alphonse: I'm empty, I've got nothing!

Ed: I hope they don't screw up my automail…

Hughes: I wonder if they would like to look at some pictures of Elicia…

Havoc: Is the tester a girl? If so, how far do I have to get undressed?

Mustang: Let's hope Hawkeye is NOT in the room…

The answer was imminent when Beast came into the room and after they got over the fur, he told them that the boys needed to take their shirts off, while the girls were lucky and got to keep them on. However, all boots and socks needed to be taken off.

Hawkeye: This is going to be good! Let's see what the REAL Mustang looks like!

Armstrong: LOOK AT MY BULGING MUSCLES!

(The rest had sweat drops from the thought of Armstrong's light and sparkles…)

Winry: When do I get to fix Ed's arm?

After everyone was de- shoed, socked, and for the boys shirted, it was silent. (Except for a blushing and giggling Riza and a glowering Roy) Beast called each one separately to a small chair. Everyone thought they were quite comfortable when restraints popped out of nowhere to restrict them from moving,

"Sorry for that, but we don't want you moving when we take the tests. Surprisingly enough, even the toughest guys are scared of needles. Go figure…"

"NEEDLES! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT NEEDLES? GET ME OUT OF HERE!" yelled Ed as he tried to escape. The restraints had prevented it.

"My hypothesis proven again… I promise I will do the best I can to make it as comfortable as possible. After the procedure, you'll fall asleep, and wake up in a few hours. But we would like to know if we could probe through your minds if possible to find out what makes alchemy tick, and whether or not we can trust you with some more secretive things about this place."

Although they were reluctant at first, they were promised none of the confidential information that might be accidentally tripped over would be revealed. After that, they all consented for it to be done.

They decided that the boys were to be examined first, because in the end, the girls would need to have their shirts removed, but with some privacy, and their examinations would be done by Jean Grey, so it was barely an embarrassing thing to be done.

The first to go was Roy, because his embarrassment was peaking to almost unhealthy conditions. First, Professor Xavier probed his mind, which left Roy a bit dazed but looking grim. Beast then quickly withdrew blood from him for tests. After that, he was somehow detached from the chair's base and was put through a CAT scan for 15 minutes (I honestly don't know how long in real life it takes, but it is fifteen minutes there) There they took all different types of tests, and put him back on the base. After that they did all other sorts of examinations on Roy which seemed so pointless to the FMA crew, but Beast found them all very important.

After what seemed half an hour, Beast shot Roy up with something laid him in the cat scan and proceeded with the next victim who was Armstrong. Xavier had no troubles reading his mind, however, five minutes and the sparkles had faded from Armstrong, and he seemed to be troubled by his thoughts that Xavier was going through. When he was finished, they pulled Roy out of the CAT scan and laid him back to his base where he was out cold.

Armstrong was then surveyed the same way, and then was shot up with the mysterious concoction and put back into the CAT scan. Hughes and Havoc were the next to go, and Xavier didn't spend much time evaluating them, but Beast took the same time with them in measurements and such.

The next was Alphonse. He really didn't think it was necessary, but they insisted that it was needed. First, Xavier tried reading Alphonse's mind; he had little success, so they put him in the CAT scan. Beast then was very curious to see how Alphonse would be able to be walking without any means of support. He took outward pictures and then asked,

"Would it be all right if I take you apart?"

A sweat drop started on his head, "Ed, what do you think?"

"As long as he doesn't touch the transmutation circle, you should be fine… If he can't put you back together, we can always transmutate you back together."

"Okay then, go ahead; it's not going to hurt me." Beast took great care of Alphonse as he took him apart. He laid each piece out and in a line, so he could make sure that he put him back together again. When he got to the collar, he slowed and looked at the circle that binds his soul to the armor. He took out a camera and took a picture of it and decided to start putting him back together, when Ed got mad and had Beast let him transmutate Al back together.

Ed had tried to run off but found that Beast was quicker than he looked. He had caught him before he had touched the doorknob. Alphonse struggled to put him back in the chair and left when Xavier came over to read Ed's mind. It took forever; Xavier had started to sweat and seemed to have trouble reading his mind. Ed was sweating too, apparently trying to block Xavier from a particular memory. It took fifteen minutes and Xavier finally broke Ed and read the rest of his mind. It took another thirty minutes and finally Xavier was finished,

"I will go now and dwell on what I have seen; I will see you when everyone is awake. Good day." Xavier stated and wheeled out the door, and Beast finished all of his strange tests. It took him forever to finish examining Ed's arm; he was like a kid in a candy shop. After Ed's examination was complete, Beast left and Jean Grey did the girl's examinations, which took no time to the boys' lengthy ones. Riza was the last to go, and Roy had started to wake up wondering why Riza was being tortured by the evil red head.

He was becoming more and more conscious when he finally realized that Riza was safe and was only being examined. He feigned sleeping and got to get a good look at Riza in a bra. He was extremely proud of himself until Jean Grey smacked him and removed the memory from him, but remembering that she removed the memory, so when he looked back, the picture of Riza in a bra wouldn't be there, but a big blank where her shirt is supposed to be. (Like a censor, lol)

Jean then put Riza's shirt back on where Roy couldn't see her, and then set him back up in a sitting position. She released the leg cuffs, but wouldn't allow him to leave, so left the hand cuffs from the chair on.

Armstrong, Hughes and Havoc were coming around very quickly; apparently Xavier hadn't drained them as much as he had done on Roy. Poor Roy had to live through the Ishbalan war again in pain and agony. Armstrong probably had that happen too, but he didn't try to commit suicide afterwards. He felt so horrible about himself that he almost wanted to cry. Hughes had seen Roy thinking in pain when he said,

"Are you hanging in there, Roy?"

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Well, Xavier went through a few of my older memories, and I feel very… well, heartless,"

"You being heartless Hughes? I believe you are the one who activates hearts at the thought of his family."

"I miss Gracia and Elicia!" Hughes wailed with milk tears going down his cheeks. Jean Grey had been watching proceedings and noted how strange these people were. No normal person is able to produce those rivers of white tears even around here… But to stem the wailing of Hughes, Roy proceeded,

"Hughes, thanks for saving my life back there,"

"and look where it's gotten you, Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist,"

"Plenty of girlfriends and a lot of money is where it has gotten me! I don't favor Fullmetal though, he has more horrific memories than me. No wonder he fought so hard against Xavier…"

"I would like to point out one thing to you though, Roy. You keep forgetting the most important thing I keep telling you over and over,"

"What is THAT?" Havoc asked eagerly, now fully awake,

"That Riza is the only one for you! She's the one you like, and you know it!"

"Can it, Maes!" Roy's eyebrow was twitching.

"I'm telling you she is perfect for you. A perfect balance between,"

"You're lucky I don't have my gloves Hughes! So SHUT UP, and that's a command!"

"But we're on vacation!"

"WE GOT POOFED INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION! THAT'S NOT A VACATION!"

"Poofed is such a harsh word; try teleported instead,"

"Why I ought to charbroil-,"

"Colonel, Winry is waking up, so please, no more shouting," Armstrong whispered as Winry was coming around. Once she woke up they were completely silent, waiting for Ed and Riza to wake up. Riza woke up about fifteen minutes later, while Ed was still out cold. Jean Grey released everyone and informed them that Ed would soon be with them. Winry detached his arm and left looking for somewhere to fix it. She was hoping someone had all the tools to help her fix it…

**Author's Note: (Walks to computer and looks at messages. Sighs in relief of not finding anyone upset with me taking forever. Looks behind me and sees reader with gun, and starts to freak out) HOLD ON! I've got a good explanation on why this took forever. **

**I only have opportunities to write on every other weekend.**

**Week days I have to battle my sister to get on.**

**This story has been really hard to write for me.**

**I'm just plain lazy anyhow…**

**I thought I would let you know that I think I am going to finish my other Fanfic because I've been going chapter for each story, so reviewers of my other story have been waiting as long as you, and I haven't started their chapter yet. I promise to work hard on finishing it though!**

**Preview of the Next Chapter: (I thought I would add this) Winry finds a friend in the Xmen Evo world! The Brotherhood sniffs around the mansion. Logan and Xavier discuss the results of the tests. **


	6. Chapter 5: Winry's New Love

**Fullmetal X**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Also: Please R&R! (If you've read my other Fanfic, Kaya, the Fire Arrow Alchemist, this is a completely different style that that)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to tell you that I don't own either FMA, or Xmen Evolution. If I did, I would be a millionaire and make Ed taller, Hughes alive, and Xmen Evolution would be still around… ahem, I hope cartoon network is listening**

**Chapter 5: Winry's New Love At Forge's Lab**

"What does this thing do? How about this one? Does this have to do with automail? I've heard about these, but I thought they were still being planned!" Winry was right now in her figurative heaven. Every tool imaginable was there to use. All of it she could use. She was going to fix Ed's arm in no time,

"Hold on Winry, I can only explain things one at a time. I have no idea what you need to help you fix that arm, but I can try…"

"Ed's arm could wait, just look at these tools of mechanics!" Winry had stars in her eyes and was back into her original mechanic outfit she came in. Poor Forge was stuck with her while she questioned everything she had. When she saw his arm, she wanted to take it apart, but he wouldn't allow it, much to her displeasure. He did however, let her take apart a couple of things in his workshop, but certain things he had to pry her off of or spend a couple of hours putting it back together.

"What's this?" she was looking at a cell phone. She made it ring and she dropped it quickly in shock. She started to stare at it in amazement, "Why does it do that?"

"That's a cell phone, it calls people from other places,"

"Really! We have phones back home, but they need switchboards and wires to talk on them!"

"At one point, that's what we had, but as technology advanced, we launched a what we call a satellite up into space, so the cell phone connects to the satellite, and then directs the message to another phone,"

"Could I take it apart, oh please, oh please?"

"Not yet, we still have to fix Ed's arm, remember?" Forge found it amusing that someone else liked technology just as much as him, but wanted to make sure she had everything done before she forgot what she was really here for.

"Right! I almost forgot…" She started to pull the arm apart to access the damage, "I wish Ed wouldn't go so hard on his automail! It's not like he's growing out of it or anything…" Forge stood there observing the arm to see how it was made, hoping to find something new about the arm that no one had ever seen before from this world… but Winry wanted to go slow, and stay with Forge as long as she could, she found his company quite enjoyable.

**Outside of the mansion- Pietro's P.O.V.**

**"**Pietro, why are we doing this again?" Wanda asked again as they were making their final preparations to stake the place,

"Because Sweetcakes, Magneto seems to think they've got something new with them, something deadly and dangerous for the taking," Toad said in his everlasting hopeful wishes of Wanda being his,

"It's a lost cause, Toad," Wanda spat

"How come he's so sure?" Avalanche asked,

"Because, he feels some odd metal coming from the mansion he's never felt before, come on, let's see it for ourselves!" Pietro took Wanda and zoomed her into the mansion's basement to have her search there. Next he zoomed Toad to the backyard, to see if anything was there. Last but not least, he zoomed Avalanche to the dorms, and then started in the class rooms with himself. His father had told him not to send Blob, on the account he was like a bull in a china shop.

He started in the classrooms and the first person he spotted was a black haired adult that he didn't recognize before. He was looking at maps with Wolverine,

"I smell something amiss,"

"What?"

"Hold on a second," Wolverine replied and started to smell my trace.

I zoomed quickly out of the room and into a library with a short boy and suit of armor sitting next to him in it, both were reading,

"Who are you?" I asked them casually, both didn't recognize me as a member of the brotherhood. They seemed to be so intent that they finished the page they were on before they would talk to me,

"I'm Alphonse Elric," the boy in the armor shook my hand,

"Hope you don't mind shaking with your left hand; I'm Edward Elric," we shook hands,

"Why not shake with your right?" I asked, trying to find out as much information as possible about the two,

"Well… the dear Colonel damaged my arm, so I'm getting it repaired by my mechanic, hopefully she won't charge me so much this time... Speaking of time, I better go, I need to get it on pretty soon, or I'll miss dinner. Nice talking to you," he got up and left along with Alphonse. I looked at the book they had been reading for a couple of minutes; something about alchemy. I shrugged and went to go and round up the rest of the team out of here,"

**Avalanche's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help it, but I had to go see Kitty.

"Lance! What are you doing here?" she was alarmed I was there, but greeted me with a hug,

"Came to see you, so who's your friend?"

"Hughes, Lance, Lance, Hughes," we shook hands,

"So do YOU want to see pictures of my dearest Elicia?" Kitty made a gesture of a knife across the throat, so I was about to decline, when he shoved one in my face,

"Isn't she so cute? You know she is!" I was about to erupt, but then Pietro snatched me, and we were outside again in a blur.

**Toad's P.O.V.**

I was searching for any sign of anyone new when I saw an adult with iceman. I leaped onto a tree and saw why he was outside, he was smoking a cigarette, and commenting about they made them better here. I didn't find him significant, so I hopped along to find anything better.

I found where most of the Xmen were, they were playing football with a RIPPED guy that was glowing and had pink sparkles around him. I got as close as I could and observed. He was very agile for a guy so big, and even when five new recruits tried to bring him down, he was still able to run. After a few moments, Pietro caught me and I waited with Lance for him to grab Wanda and split.

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

Of course, brother gave me the most suicidal mission of all. I don't understand why I could stand him for the beginning of my life, but I was disliking him more and more each passing day. I saw the danger room from a distance and saw a blonde haired lady shooting a gun at some targets. She hit dead center every single time. After a few seconds I left to see the medical unit. The only ones in there was Beast taking care of Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler didn't look so great, he looked less blue than usual.

The next part I noticed was the detention center. To my great surprise I saw three immobilized people in it. One a man with silver hair with a huge scar on his face, another was a pretty lady, and the last was a weird looking women with green, spiky hair. Before I could react, brother grabbed me and we were outside the mansion again.

**Outside of the mansion**

**"**So, how many new people did each of you see?" Pietro asked

"One harmless," grumbled Avalanche, he hated being ordered around by Quicksilver

"One harmless, one with definite a definite mutation," Toad replied,

"One threatening human, and three possible mutants in immobilizing solution,"

We discussed each of our findings, and then Pietro said, "Right, then I'll go report to Magneto on what we found," he left us in his dust and we headed back home.

**Be proud of me, I did two updates in one day! Muahahaha… This story is going to be made into a new story with so many crossovers, it's going to make people's head spin. I just thought of it yesterday, but I'm planning to start writing it out ASAP. The beginning will be similar to this story, but they'll be completely different from each other. I'll still write this story. **


	7. Chapter 6: Sins Against God

**Fullmetal X**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to tell you that I don't own either FMA, or Xmen Evolution. If I did, I would be a millionaire and make Ed taller, Hughes alive, and Xmen Evolution would be still around… ahem, I hope cartoon network is listening**

**Chapter 6: Sins Against God **– **Magneto P.O.V.**

"The time is now, let's go," I said, and we started to storm the mansion. It was in the dead of the night, so hopefully we wouldn't set off as many alarms. Wanda had disabled the front gate alarms. I brought my Acolytes along with Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch was becoming a very helpful teammate in the games with the Xmen. She helped us with the Xmen almost all the time. I was excited to meet these new mutants Xavier had captured. Perhaps they would help us in our cause. If not, they could wreak mayhem in their own way.

The game plan was to set off the alarms for the Xmen to go and get my acolytes, while I directed Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch would go and fetch the three mutants with me. We waited a few minutes and heard alarms go off on the other side of the mansion. There were defense mechanisms that came out and saw us, but Wanda disabled them very quickly. We entered through a side door of the mansion and we went down to the basement. It was becoming extremely difficult to dodge security. But we were so close to getting the prisoners out.

We found them and I released them from their liquid encasements,

"Where are we?" the scarred man asked taking in his surroundings,

"No! LUST! WE'RE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GATE!" the green spiky haired girl said,

"That's not possible is it, Envy? I did not see the gate coming here. I thought I saw some other Homunculus pick us up, and then after that… it was a blur," the attractive girl said thinking from memory,

"Those people locked us up, so how did we get out?" they had failed to really take us into consideration, they were still confused about where they were,

"I freed you. Come with us, and we shall help you go back to where you came from,"

"Why should we trust you?" the scarred man asked, not really liking me,

"I am Magneto, if anyone can get you somewhere, it would probably be me. Besides, I can kill you if you decline," I hadn't planned on it, but, it would be a step taken if they declined,

"Yeah right, I could easily kill you, without any guilt," the scarred man said,

"Really?" I had zoomed a piece of metal right to his throat,

"Fine, I'll go, but realize my people are against witchcraft," but he touched the metal with his hand, and it was destroyed with a red glow, as if saying not to mess with him. The other two agreed and we left the room and started to leave, but some of the Xmen had seen us, I said quickly,

"No killing, not yet," they grumbled at me, but nodded as we left. Apparently my acolytes had not given us enough time, because the adult Xmen started to come at us. Envy charged at them and delayed them a few minutes. She caught up with us at inhuman speed as we ran. However, security was hard to get through, because we had to disable all of it.

The Xmen had caught up with us, and we were ready to attack, when Lust extended her fingers and put them right through Wolverines shoulder. He yelled in pain, but it would heal, like he always had. I then decided to pick up Wolverine's bones and body that went with it, and hurled him back at the Xmen. We were now on the ground level, when there were some new people were holding us up.

The boys metal arm changed into a spear as Envy was cursing him. The black haired adult looked tense, and the ripped guy did too. The brown haired man pulled out some sort of dagger object, and the suit of armor got into a fighters stance, while the blonde man ran for cover.

I pulled my hand out to stop the others, "Apparently you don't know who I am, do you?" they glanced at me, but were more concerned with the escapees, "Remember this, I am Magneto!" Anything metal I pulled upward. The armor, boy, spears, glasses, gauntlets, and a lighter went to the ceiling, not to mention a couple of pocket-watches.

Envy laughed and we proceeded to leave the mansion. However, the black haired man took a step forward, and snapped his fingers. To my surprise, flames came from nowhere, and I had to defend myself along with the others. In the chaos, the boy clapped his hands and touched the ceiling, and a few giant stone hands came out of the floor and the three escapees went flying.

I glared at the group, and urged the others to leave, before I got really angry. After all, almost anybody can be persuaded to join my group. Whether it's values or threats, it happens, and I admired that group of people back there. They were brave, and they weren't even mutants, they used alchemy, the ancient science. I needed to look into this, because they can cause great ruin that I cannot.

**Later on at the Mansion after Magneto's Leave – Wolverine's P.O.V.**

"How the hell did we let them escape?" I asked myself with rage. The blood had stopped in almost in no time,

"Don't feel so bad, they're homunculi. You can't just beat them with sheer power, because that would take you hours," Ed said,

"How's that possible if I just stab them?" I asked,

"That would kill one life they've consumed out of the hundreds they've eaten, good luck trying to bring them down. One stab would just make them angry. Their only true weakness we don't have, which is their remains," he said quietly,

"Explain this better to me, I still don't understand what a homunculi is," Xavier said ,

"Homunculi are sins against God. They're the result of an attempt to use alchemy to bring someone back from the dead,"

"I thought you said they were dolls," Beast stated,

"They are, but they have a will, and usually it's bent on evil. There's seven of them. They've named themselves after the seven deadly sins. You've met Envy and Lust, the other five are Gluttony, Pride, Greed, Wrath, and Sloth. I've destroyed Greed, so there's only six left. Luckily only two are here. Unfortunately, Envy would just love to gut us all,"

"Not only them, but you have Scar too. He's a deranged madman. He's been responsible for many killings," Hughes stated matter of factly, "there's been numerous reports around central."

"What's the game plan then?" Ed asked,

"We wait for the first move of Magneto, while we try to find a way for you," Xavier said,

"Along with our problems," Mustang commented not looking happy about it,

"We will try and help you with that, but you must help us with ours too. No doubt they will be one bigger problem together, then them both separate," Xavier said,

"But we are stronger too. Not many of your people are ripped!" Armstrong said at the same moment he ripped his shirt,  
"We are going to have to find another shirt…" Havoc mumbled.

**Hey guys, sorry this is probably a horrendous chapter. I started it right after I wrote the previous chapter, and I tried to pick it up again, however, I can't even remember where I was going with it, so that's why it's so short, sorry!**


	8. Chapter 7: Tests and Results

**Fullmetal X**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry about Riza; I didn't realize it until I put the chapter up… I'll guess I'll have to make it up next chapter! I'm also sorry about the title of the last chapter. I think I originally had Scar say the title at the end of the chapter, but I can't remember what else went at the end! I also noticed I did a big no no; I started doing P.O.V. again, which I promised I wouldn't do when I started, sorry! I'll stop that this chapter. This chapter is composed of three separate scenes… so I'll put breaks in so you know where they are. I need to figure out how to end the story, because I can't write on forever… although it would be fun to try!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither FMA nor Xmen Evolution.**

**Chapter 7: Tests and Results**

"Charles, did the results find anything?" Logan asked the Professor. The truth was, he found it alarming of the destruction of this alchemy,

"Some surprising ones actually… We found that here, alchemists have mutations, some stronger than others. Edward having the strongest reading, and that some of the non-alchemists had slight mutations, but they were so miniscule, that they probably would barely be able to transmute things if they wanted to; it's as if it builds with practice, something strange indeed," the professor stated to Logan. The two were standing in the study looking at Beast's findings.

"What about Alphonse?" Logan asked. Logan thought that the two brothers were the most interesting of the bunch, just because of their story, however, he loathed Edward. Of course they were so similar that they wouldn't get along the Professor thought in amusement,

"I can't read his mind, but Beast found some sort of energy inside the armor, like a ghost, but we know full well that Alphonse is not dead," Xavier said while looking at a photo,

"He's not alive either, professor," Logan pointed out, and Xavier sighed,

"True, but there's a story behind that, Logan. The story was that Edward and Alphonse tried to bring back their mother, but it backfired, and Alphonse was going to be killed, when Edward gave up his arm, so he could put Alphonse's soul into the armor he is to this day. At first their only was to get their bodies back to their original state by using a Philosopher's stone. When they found out lives were needed to make the stone, they quit at first, and are now trying to find another way,"

"Professor, you shouldn't be telling me that information it's private,"

"Perhaps, but any of the adults would have told you," the Professor smiled.

"Have you decided to join me yet?" Magneto asked Scar again, getting angry that the man hadn't agreed yet,

"No," Scar said with a troubled look on his face, there were two different thought processes were going through his head: that mutations were gifts from god, or it was the exact opposite. He didn't know,

"Scar, realize you use alchemy with your damn arm," Envy stated from a dark corner. Envy liked these people, especially Mystique, because she could shape shift too. Magneto showed them some mutants in pictures that had similar abilities as them,

"But it is to avenge my people! I can quit alchemy any day, but these people are sins against God" (there, it ties in now! 0.o) Magneto was getting a good picture of Scar's life,

"Look, my people were severely hurt during the Second World War, and I avenge for them every day,

"What was the Second World War, and what people?" Magneto was happy that he was finally getting somewhere with the man. He brought Scar to a computer and started to tell him the whole story.

"Hey, Wolverine wants you guys downstairs in the danger room. He also said to wear your original clothes," Bobby Drake said. The fma crew looked at each other funny, but did as commanded. When they got down there, Wolverine was looking happy,

"The Professor wants a skills assessment from each of you. Let's see the first to test is… Armstrong, wait here while we leave so you can show us your stuff," Armstrong was about to take his shirt off when Wolverine quickly said, "shirts stay on for this exercise," the rest of the FMA crew went to the top of the danger room to watch, "We'll start you with some danger-bots, try and knock down as many as you can in any way you wish," Wolverine said at the speaker of the danger room.

He sent out around 15 robots which stood no chance to Armstrong. Then they sent out the senior Xmen, who put up a good fight, but were not very effective against him. In the end, Armstrong had his shirt ripped by a lightning strike by Storm. After that the senior Xmen were blinded by the trademark pink sparkles (disclaimer: I forgot to mention I don't own those either, haha)

"Next up is Alphonse. Go down to the danger room, Alphonse. We have you up against a few danger bots and then we have you up against Beast. He'll go easy on you,"

And with that, Alphonse went down to the bottom of the danger room. He took out the robots as easily as Armstrong, only a little longer, and then Beast came out to fight Alphonse. At first, it was an equivalent battle, but Beast started to have fatigue, and of course Alphonse wasn't running out of energy. Alphonse won easily and went back upstairs with a panting Beast,

"You're up next Ed," Wolverine said to Ed. Beast looked happy when he came up along with Alphonse,

"What am I facing?" Ed asked, because he wanted a go with a 100 robots,

"First some robots, and then you'll be facing Wolverine. We couldn't find a better match for you anywhere," Beast grinned,

Edward went down to the danger room with glee on his face. They let out 15 robots that were gone in a few seconds, because Ed wanted to be a showoff, and at the same time fight Wolverine. Wolverine came out,

"Give me all you got, kid. I've stomached worse battles than you," of course, Wolverine knew that this just made Ed angry, but they wanted to see Ed's best. Ed clapped his hands, which Wolverine knew from personal experience to run. As he ran five stone fists popped up in order of where he had been previously been two seconds ago. Ed clapped his hands again, and Wolverine began to run at him to stop the alchemy from going on, but Ed touched the floor before Wolverine got to him. Ed had created some spikes right in front of him, and Wolverine stopped in enough time that spikes only scratched him, but he retracted his claws out and swept the spikes, but at that point Ed had enough sense to run.

Ed transmuted his arm to combat with Wolverine. Wolverine came at Ed full force, and then Ed parried the blow. (Eragon again, 0.o) Wolverine and Ed were a good match for fighting,

"Not bad kid, but you don't realize what my claws are made up of, which is adamantium. It's unbreakable; and not only is it in my claws, it's what my bones are too," Wolverine put full force on Ed's arm with his claws, making big scratches in his automail. Ed as a last resort stabbed Wolverine in the stomach,

"Ha! I win!" Much to Ed's surprise, Wolverine got back up,

"Got to do more than that to kill me, squirt," Ed was sent in a frantic rage and fury,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER MIDGET THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO STEP ON HIM!" Ed fixed his arm with alchemy, and ran towards a destructed robot. He saw Wolverine coming, "Please work! Please work! Let's hope this metal is made of the stuff back home!" he transmuted a makeshift spear out of the metal,

"Not a bad idea, but there's one problem," Wolverine did a swift move and stole the spear from Ed, "I have martial arts training. That's enough for one day, you will do just fine," The simulation ended and the two of them trudged back upstairs.

"Next up is Havoc," Havoc looked at Beast with no recognition. The no cigarette policy was giving him problems, "All you have to do is defeat the robots," Havoc went downstairs in a half daze. To the Xmen viewing the proceedings of the assessments, Havoc trying to take down the robots was pure entertainment. One or two of the Xmen considered getting popcorn, but didn't want to miss all the action.

Havoc actually got rid of one third of the robots, but that was because he did duck and dodge and the robots hit each other. Havoc gave up and came back to the top half singed, and muttered he didn't have his gun on him. After the laughing subsided, Beast announced,

"Hawkeye's up," Beast said with tears in his eyes from Havoc's poor performance. Hawkeye finished off the robots with each a bullet in the head (except for two that were taken down with one bullet) Then Colossus came out, "Hit Colossus as many times as you can!" Beast yelled out. Riza started shooting and Colossus threw objects at her. Riza would dodge and then put in a shot before she had to dodge again. After five reloads, Beast signaled for a cease fire, and Riza went upstairs to meet the rest.

"Hughes, it's your turn. You'll be facing Wolverine also, but he'll go easier on you," Hughes took his daggers and stabbed the robots to death. Wolverine went much easier on Hughes, but Hughes had a few cool moves. Once Beast was satisfied, he had Wolverine stop the attacks.

"Winry, we don't need to assess you, we know your repair capabilities, so Mustang, you're next. Be ready for the unexpected," Beast warned. Mustang swaggered down to fight. With one snap he had the robots down, "This will be some good stuff. I better record this fight. We want to see if your alchemy works with people other than yourselves,"

"What are you doing to the Colonel?" Riza said curious. Rogue came out to fight,

"Like I said, giving him a taste of his own medicine," Beast said, busy recording. Roy looked at Rogue curiously, wondering what she was going to do. He sent a small flame at her, and she dodged it. She started walking toward him, and he did nothing,

"Logic test?" he asked,

"Something like that," Rogue replied with her southern accent. She was using her southern charm to seduce Roy, and he was obviously enjoying it, "You're an alchemist, right?" Roy nodded his head yes,

"Aren't I supposed to fight you?" Rogue was right next to him now, and she took off a new glove- an ALCHEMY GLOVE!- and her hand touched his head. Both Mustang and Rogue hit the dirt, and both got up. Rogue got up with the familiar swagger of Mustang.

Mustang was alarmed at what just happened. He became alarmed when she snapped her fingers and she had flames erupt from her finger tips. He dodged it just barely,

"How?" he yelled as he snapped his finger to advert the flames she sent at him,

"My mutant ability is to absorb memories and powers, which includes _yours too_."

**P.S.: I saw the third Xmen movie, and it was ok. The action scenes I loved, but Jean was zombie like the entire time. My advice is to stick around until after the credits, HEED THOSE WORDS! Oh yeah, this next chapter is for those Roy/Riza fans (Roy/Riza fans cheer). For now, this chapter is too long.**


	9. Chapter 8: Night Out

**Fullmetal X**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! This is just a chapter of drabbles, and one of them is the promised Roy/Riza scene**

**Disclaimer: I own neither FMA nor Xmen Evolution.**

**Chapter 8: Night Out**

The battle between Roy and Rogue was fierce, but once Rogue ran out of Mustang's powers, she could no longer produce the alchemy, so they called Roy off of her. Roy trudged back up the stairs, feeling really stupid about falling for her stupid seduction. It didn't help that Riza had a huge grin on her face that Roy knew was just for him,

"So Roy, you going to date anymore ladies from around here?" Roy ignored her and waited to see what was next,

"Well, since you haven't been out of the mansion yet, we figured we should treat you to dinner outside the mansion. We'll have our senior Xmen take you anywhere you want within reason, and we'll even take you on tours throughout the region if you want.

Of course, the FMA crew nodded their pretty little heads when the offer came. The mansion was nice and all, but were all people as crazy and innovative as the Xmen?

"So, who's going where?" Logan asked gruffly, not liking this idea. It was too much work for a little pleasure,

"Brother and I are going to the library!" Alphonse said cheerfully, "and possibly the zoo, because I heard there are big cats here!"

"And I'm going to find some liquor," Havoc mumbled, "Hopefully some cigs too," Logan knew this was the ride he would be giving,

"I will be going to show off the Armstrong's line of techniques at a martial arts center or going to a gym," everyone showed signs of tension at thinking of unleashing a monster into the population. At least he's human…

"Winry and I are going to Best Buy. Someone mentioned electric cameras, so this will be very, VERY fun!" Hughes said, and the FMA crew became worried wondering if they would ever have the peace of him at least having to develop the photos.

When they all filed out, Xavier calmly asked Mustang, "Where are you going?" he did his trademark smirk,

"I'm taking Ms. Hawkeye on a date," of course, she hadn't exactly said yes, but she hadn't said no either, "Do you think I could find a suit somewhere? I want to look nice for tonight," Xavier was taken back by his thoughtfulness, because when he read his mind, he thought he didn't do much outside of his womanizing habits, but this seemed a little over the top for him,

"Yes, and I'm assuming Hawkeye will need something too?"

"Yeah, I suppose so, do you know where we can get that quick?"

"Yes, I'll have someone shuttle you there," within five minutes, they had located some drivers, which turned out to be Scott and Jean. They were driving together so they could go to a women's store and a men's store at the same time, and help a little in the fashion sense.

Mustang had finished first because he had known exactly what he wanted, and Scott had nothing to complain about in the outfit because it was very snazzy indeed. Sure, he would have never worn something like this with any of his other girlfriends. Of course none of them were Riza Hawkeye. He had also known what he wanted because he was going to have Fullmetal ask Hawkeye out for him, before Kurt had teleported them here.

Scott also bought a suit with the Professor's money to impress Jean. He figured that they had to make sure nothing hurt them; they might as well go to the restaurant themselves.

Pretty soon, Jean and Riza had come back from the dress shop with their pretty dresses. Jean had contacted Scott with her telepathic powers to see what he wanted to do while they watched Mustang and Riza. Of course, she liked the idea of them going out to dinner also, so she also bought a dress.

Since Jean was driving, Scott went to the front of the car they were driving while Riza was already in the back and Roy went into the back to accompany her,

"You look…" Roy was having difficult finding words to describe it, and Riza was just looking at him like he was crazy, "breathtaking," he thought she was the prettiest date he had ever had. Her hair was down and her dress was the color of her eyes, which he loved from the moment he saw them in his office,

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself, Colonel," Roy replied,

"I'm not the Colonel tonight, call me Roy," she sat there silently for a moment,

"So Roy, where are we going?" he gulped,

"You'll just have to find out for yourself," he said with a smirk, but he had just as much of a clue as her. They ended up at some fancy restaurant, and from the beginning, Roy had started with his womanizing habits, which Riza had almost found attractive, so she went along with it.

He had politely ordered for her something that she had never of before, but found it delightful. He had picked out everything for their meal from the appetizers to the desserts, and Riza liked everything. She was having the evening of her life, but didn't care to admit it.

Jean had taught Roy how to signal her, and he had sent her several signals for various items such as jewelry, roses, and other dating necessities for someone like Roy. Jean asked him mentally how he was going to pay for it, he politely said, he would take care of it later. Secretly, Jean was jealous of Riza getting so much attention in one date. Scott had never been that over the top on any of their dates.

"Riza, you know when Ed came into your office before Nightcrawler teleported us here?"

"Yes, I was wondering about that…"

"He was in there because of me,"

"He mentioned that, what does it have to do with it on this date?" Roy gave his most heartfelt smile,

"I wanted to ask you out on a date."

Meanwhile, Forge had taken Winry and Hughes to the local Best Buy, and was truly regretting it. The only reason he had agreed to it was because he wanted to buy the last season of the Brady Bunch, which he had never gotten to see. Although Winry was fun to talk to, it was quite hard to explain to her about each thing she saw, and trying to not let her dismantle everything she saw.

Hughes was having fun with digital photography and was taking pictures of his pictures with his new camera that the professor let him buy. Winry wanted to buy everything in sight, but she ended up buying some simple items like a television she couldn't wait to dissect. Forge figured he'd buy a few other DVD's for himself, and to stop somewhere for some Tylenol. He really needed it.

Over at the local bar, it looked like a tornado had gone through it on the account of two people. Witnesses that day believe they saw a game of pool that went all wrong when a man who should not be in a bar at anytime accidentally shot the cue ball off the table, and had hit a grumpy biker and broke his favorite pair of shades. All hell broke loose when the man had Havoc five inches off the ground against the wall. Logan lost it and went to save Havoc, when it became an all out fight in the bar, with everyone it versus Logan. Honestly, it wasn't much of a contest, but Logan had to gripe at finding a new bar now because of Havoc. Havoc however; found a new love in Logan for saving his life.

Rogue had bused Edward and Alphonse to the local library. She was hoping they would read silently for a couple of hours and they could go home. Like the other Xmen, this was not a fun time for her either. After fifteen minutes of searching, they could find nothing about alchemy in the library. When she politely showed the boys the computer and the wonders of the internet, they were on a surfing spree. Rogue was forced to do all the typing because Ed couldn't type, and Alphonse was getting glares from the librarian because he clanged in between the narrow bookcases. Rogue had to scroll continually in order to make Ed happy.

After FIVE hours in the library, Alphonse suggested calling it quits to go to the zoo. However, Rogue wasn't going to put up with the two at the zoo, because they would have made a scene. She had had enough of them for the day, and said that they could look up more alchemy on the internet from the mansion, and they could find another poor soul to type for them who was faster than herself. This quieted the boys down, and they left to go back to the mansion.

The last member, Armstrong, was going to go the gym, when Beast had adverted a potential crisis, by keeping Armstrong company in the mansion's weight room (I don't know if they actually have one, but can you imagine the chaos of Armstrong in a public gym room? XD) talking about philosophy. Beast had probably found out about too many Armstrong traditions, but he didn't mind it too much. After Armstrong got tired of lifting, Beast proposed sparring outside. Armstrong liked the idea, since they had similar stature, and they were both pretty agile, with power to boot. It was so evenly matched, that neither had advantage on the other. They both called it quits after they both had barely enough energy to stand.

**Author's Note: Man, it's been three months 0.o!!! I finally updated due to all the comments asking me to update. Each time someone sent one, I'd add a paragraph or so, and so this chapter is very choppy. I've realized that my story in the beginning was very OOC for many of the characters. Now that I've gotten farther, I've gotten a little bit better about it. It hasn't helped that I haven't watched FMA for the longest time, but I'm still on a mission to finish this story, since there are so many people still reading it! **


End file.
